Coppelion: New Mission
by Andrea624
Summary: After the last battle, Ibara lost her Coppelion abilities. Her immunization to the radiation, her strengthen athletic abilities, her great combat skills and most of all she lost the ability to do what she was made to be. The others continue their work in the contaminated Tokyo while Ibara remains out where there is no radiation. But something new is happening in Tokyo.


Summary: After the last battle, Ibara lost her Coppelion abilities. Her immunization to the radiation, her strengthen athletic abilities, her great combat skills and most of all she lost the ability to do what she was made to be. The others continue their work in the contaminated Tokyo while Ibara remains out where there is no radiation.

A/N:

The story follows one year later from the last happening of the last chapter in the manga series.

I don't own Coppelion, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

Chapter 1: Doing What Is Better

"Physically, the Coppelions, cloned from other individuals, are the same as normal humans, albeit they were genetically modified to possess a natural antibody known as "ion exchangers" that works like plants' photosynthesis process, at which the radioactive ions are absorbed by their skin and released as harmless ions, like how plants absorbed carbon dioxide and releases oxygen, thus ionizing radiation possesses no danger for them regardless of concentration and intensity, allowing them to survive even on places with extreme levels of radiation such as the Daiba Nuclear Power Plant's sarcophagus that would otherwise kill a normal human even with HAZMAT suits. However, this ability does make their skin appear to be much paler in comparison to normal humans."

I said while gesturing at the visual aids in the board in front of the first year Coppelion students that were all staring at me with big eyes and seemingly frozen in time.

Yes, four months after the last battle I woke up knowing I'm a human again and that I can no longer go back to Tokyo as I was before.

We Coppelions are clones, thus, we are not perfect. We have defects. The only perfect Coppelion is Aoi. She is very powerful and was the one who ended the Tokyo battle. I was told that I was injected with the 'Initializer'. It is the thing that make our defects go away, making us complete but also making us an ordinary human.

Since then I was continuously being checked up. Then I decided to share my knowledge about the world of coppelion to the new coppelions. So, VP suggested that I became a teacher in the University.

As days pass by one after another, I slowly think that I want to go back and be able to work out there again. With all of my classmates.

I stop for a while to look at them and say, "Are you guys aware of what you are? Why are you all looking at me like I said something amazing or scary?" Deep inside me I was thinking with a troubled face 'Ahh... geezzz ... these guys are a mess... why in the world did I agree to do this again?!'

I turned to the board to write the next topic.

Then they started talking to each other. Murmuring with me as the topic. On and on and on.

"Naruse-sensei is so cool. Why is she stuck here teaching..."

"...there was a rumor right? That..."

"What a waste..."

"...she must be lonely here..."

"...I guess the rumors where right..."

"...I can't even imagine not doing the thing you were made to do..."

"She's awesome out in the field but I guess everything comes to an end.

Ahhhh... they're so noisy. I can't take it any...

"Everyone!" Someone shouted from the front door and all eyes where turned towards him.

"You should all be honored because Ibara is the one teaching you. She's the best one that there is."

"Haruto." I said with a voice only I can hear. I am happy to see him because he only comes back once in a while to get supplies but I'm also sad because everytime I see him I remember the time when I was like him, useful. Now I'm just a useless coppelion.

"You don't mind if I sit in, right?" He came in and sat at the fourth row beside a guy.

I looked at him with a blank face then I sighed an the again looked at him with a little smile. I went back to writing on the board about the next topic.

Again, there were talking and murmuring but now it was about Haruto. 'This guy really is something.' He is now so popular in the University. Well with his skills, anyone would praise him. He's good with guns and bombs, he's smart, athletic, good looking, and lots more.

"Alright." I said as I stopped writing and face them with a straight face.

I looked at Haruto that was also looking at me with his arms and legs crossed. Also with a smile in his face.

"For today... why don't I... tell you guys about..." I paused for a moment to think if where I was going to is alright. Then I again looked Haruto. He opened his mouth to say silently, "It's okay."

"...my experience...in the field."

They all suddenly looked surprised and I know they where thinking that this is a new thing. A new something that would make them excited.

"Wooooaahhh, really? Realllllyyyyy?! Naruse-sensei?"

"I can't wait to hear them alllll!"

"Yaaaaahhh! This is really awesome!"

They all were yelling and standing. They're like this because this is a once in a lifetime experience for them. Not all Coppelions can go out in the field. Only those who are 'above the rest' are able to go. Those who have supernatural abilities and were trained well and hard are allowed to go while the others work behind the scenes. So most of them don't see the contaninated area.

"But remember guys, tomorrow...we'll be going back to our original course. And quit calling me Sensei. Naruse-'san' is fine with me." I don't like me being call Sensei. Just because and I don't think it suits me.

After they all settled down, I began to tell them my memories. Memories of wich is hard to forget and makes my heart ache. Memories with Aoi and Taeko, with Haruto and all that happened in Tokyo.

"Right know there are a lot of Coppelion out there in Tokyo. Graduates and other years. They are restoring Tokyo to the way it was before many years ago. Radiation is still present but gladly it is stable thanks to those whose are out there making sure that nothing will go wrong."

"You all know him right? That guy who barged in here." He looked at me with a smirk and suddenly sat up straight like he was excited to hear what I would say next. This guy really has this different side of him, being quiet and all but deep inside enjoying the moment. "Haruto Kurosawa. He is now a graduate and continuing his work as the leader of the New Medical Unit deployed in Tokyo where the radiation still resides."

"In the Medical Unit, Haruto became the new member after I...left. His skills in analyzing, planning, and in combat is exceptional. He is highly capable and is also... trustworthy." I saw a his smile getting bigger and bigger. "He is highly knowlegable about weapons. Guns in particular and to the extent that he can make one. Also the same with bombs and explosives."

The students were in awe and they seem to enjoy my talk about the members of the Special Forces. Since they are still freshmen and they are 'here' in this classroom, it means that they know little knowledge about the team and they are all likely to be the ones who will be wotking behind the scenes and not in the front line.

"The Medial Unit are the ones who look for survivors, treat them and rescue them. The new leader of the Medical Unit is Aoi Fukasaku and the other member Taeko Nomura."

"Aoi Fukasaku have psychic abilities such as levitation and force field making. Taeko Nomura on the other hand have heightened senses, especially sight. She is also well trained in medics."

"There are other units like the cleaning unit, the exploration unit, and the retrieval unit."

I was politely interupted by Haruto who raised his hand. He stood up and walked towards the front. "Unfortunately, Naruse-'sensei' will not be able to continue her story. I was actually here to tell her that she is requested to see the vice president."

By what Haruto said, I know I need to go and I know what is up. "Then...I will leave Kurosawa-'sensei' to tell you the rest of the story." He's not really a teacher. I was just mocking him.

He didn't say another word and they all just watched me as I exited the room.

"Now then. Let's continue the story, people." I heard Haruto say behind the closed door.

As I walked in the hallway, head down with a sad but smiling face, I was thinking of the times when we were all happy even when inside the polluted area of Japan.

Then someone said, "Yo! Naruse."

"Mushanokoji" I stopped walking as I see him leaning against the wall.

"You look like...well as usual... down and...sad...even when you're smilling a little." He said in between while finding of the right words to describe me.

"Haruto said VP wants to see me." I started to walked again having Mushanokoji joining me.

"Ahhh...yeahhh. He wanted to check up on you. If you are doing fine."

When he was finished talking, we reached the VP's office and then we went in together.

Inside was the man who is in charge of all of the coppelion. Onihei Mishima.

He stood from his seat and then went to make some tea. "Naruse, how are you?" He said as he gestured us to sit down and hand me a cup then went back to his seat. "You still look like you haven't yet accepted the truth."

"Earlier, she had a smile on her face but still looked sad." Mushanokoji said as he drink his tea.

"Naruse, this new life is given to you. He chose to gave up his own life in order to give you this new life. You don't want to waste his sacrifice by being sad not being able to move on right?"

With a big fake smile on my face I said, "VP calm down. I'm not wasting this life. In fact, I am using it now to share my experience in Tokyo right?" I said as I look at him. But he gave me a look that says he sees through me.

"I thank Dr. Coppelius a lot for the sacrifice that he made... and I am forever greatful for this new life... but... I just can't... I can't forget my past... no matter what." Frustration was filling up inside me and I was about to cry buckets of tears.

"...that girl, Ibara Naruse, she fought with all that she can. She never gave up and was always encouraging her allies. She was the bravest coppelion that battle alongside us and she was also mostly the reason why we succeeded and survived. She was our light and hope in that awful place. She was our leader. So, you guys, you should cheer her up and always smile so that she would also smile. She an important coppelion after all" Haruto said wholeheartedly in front of the class. And that is why Haruto always smile. Because he wants to make Ibara smile too.

Ibara just lowered her head as time passes by. VP and Mushanokoji turned quiet because they trully know how Ibara feels and pities her for being like that. As the sat in silence, there was a knock on the door. It opened and showed Haruto. He entered the room and stood in front of them.

"VP, you're not done with Ibara yet?"

"You can go now Naruse. Be sure to take your medicine." VP said as Haruto and I exired the room.

With a scary look on his face VP asked Mushanokoji, "How many strong are the doses that you're giving her?"

"A few months back she said she was feeling that the doses are not working and that she feels other things like being light-headed, shortness of breath and others. I gave her plus 1 of what she had before then last month she said it again. I gave her plus 2 but I told her that I added a half because she might freak out."

"This is getting serious Mushanokoji. That medicine, we know that one dose is enough. It always has been enough for other coppelions and they stop using it after a few months...but Naruse..."

"One week ago she asked if I could add one more and..."

"How many did you give her?" VP looked at Mushanokoji with a threatening look.

Mushanokoji steped a fews steps away and said, "I added 3 doses which makes here current dose to the seventh strenght."

"Mushanokoji! Do you know what you're doing!? That might kill Naruse. Are you out of your mind?" Onihei shouted with his hands slammed in the table.

Mushanokoji was surprised by Onihei's actions and jumped back. He then composed himself, "Don't worry I'm also a scientist. I know what I'm doing. Plus, I checked her vitals after she took the medicine and it was perfectly stable."

Onihei once again sat down and then Mushanokoji approached him. "Although, it is somehow scary. The way that Naruse is adopting to the incresing level of doses."

"She and Haruto are the first Coppelion made right? Means that they were practically the old model, having more defects that newer coppelions. They might be different from the others more than what we expect."

"Speaking of Haruto, VP. He said something earlier."

"Oi Ibara." Haruto said as he and Ibara walked upstairs to the rooftop to eat lunch.

Ibara was just walking and walking. She was spacing out and again thinking of when she was useful.

"...bara..."

"IBARA!"

Ibara was shocked and suddenly looked at Haruto who was looking at her at a very close range. Ibara then jumped back and blushed. Seeing Haruto's face up close reminded her of the time before she passes out in the battlefield when Haruto leaned over to kiss her.

I was surprised to see Haruto so close. I was spacing out again and now I'm feeling kind of weird.

"Ha..haruto...you didn't have to shout."

Haruto just smiled and said, "Haha...your fault. You were spacing out and just walking like I'm not here."

I gave him a smile and said, "Ahahhaa. That so? Sorry..." then suddenly I feel like hot blood is rushing all through out my body. "...I'm...feeling kinda...weird...that's all." Now I'm having shortness of breath.

"Huh? Want to go to the infirmary?" He asked.

"No."

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I'm just.. tired." I closed my eyes and leaned on Haruto. We where almost at the end of the stairs. I don't know what's happening. I feel dizzy and weak.

I clinged into Haruto who was looking straight ahead then I felt a gush of pain inside me. I passed out before I can even scream because of the pain.

It's been five days since Ibara passed out and something new is going on in the Daiba Nuclear Power Plant. "Fukasaku, what's the status there?"

"Not good, Kurosawa. The gamma radiation in the sarcophagus...no... in Daiba is rising. Last week it was just the sarcophagus but now it's all of Daiba." I heard Aoi say through the phone.

It's getting worse. "Have you found anything that might give us answers?"

"No. Kanon and I decided to go look around the sarcophagus later. I also told the others to stay away for a while thinking that it might be dangerous...again."

Tskkk... what in the world is happening. "Seems like our battle really isn't over. I'll come back tomorrow morning. I just have a few things to take care of here."

"What?" I turned and looked at Ibara who was now awake. Did she hear what we talked about?

"Haruto..."

Sorry this chapter was slow paced. Because others might have not yet read the manga, I decided to make this chapter like the recap of the manga so that even some others haven't read the manga, they can still read this.

I hope ya liked it!

I will publish as soon as I can. I promise!

3:09 am

July 12, 2017

Thanks for reading! Wait for the next chapter!

Follow. Fav. And Rate.


End file.
